borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Where the f*** is the patch?!
Gearbox is effing up. Every loyal BDL fan is waiting anxiously for that patch. Meanwhile, new games are coming out that we'll be happy to give our attention. Screw the GOTY edition! How about those of us who have been there since the beginning? Stop screwing with us and give us the goddamned patch! I WANT THE PATCH AND I WANTED NOW, I EVEN MISSED WORK TODAY WAITING FOR THE PATCH; WHERE IS IT? So if I've played Borderlands "since the beginning" but am waiting patiently for the new patch without screaming my head off in all caps and/or hurling profanity, I'm not a loyal fan? If you dislike Gearbox that much, then quit playing and run off to New Vegas or Black Ops or Reach, it's really quite simple. 17:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok ... I'm the one who did the original post, but I'm not the one douchebaggy enough to go screaming in all caps. Two totally different people. I know, I checked the IP addresses. And please sign off. 17:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) If you let yourself get your hopes up that the patch would be available today, it's your own fault. It's a fair assumption that, if the GotY edition contains the code fixes, the patch will be released around the same time - but that's all it is. An assumption. We were never given a specific patch date. Thexare 17:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :The Evil Dr. F's Note - GotY contains nothing new. it is the same disc as release date. GotY is dependent upon v1.XX patch for new gameplay. ::Good to know. Seems stupid to me though - I'd heard (somewhere; not from Gearbox of course) the patch would be included and it made sense since this'd let all three people without Xbox Live access play the more-or-less fully-patched and updated game. With the patch scheduled for this month as well, that seemed entirely reasonable. Oh well. Not really my problem anyway. Thexare 18:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh Jesus Christ. Just came here to bitch and moan about a patch, not get wiki etiquette lessons. And frankly, to announce something is coming out "sometime in October" is just bad business, particularly when you have a new DLC and GOTY with specific dates. 17:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC)nunya Wikiquette lessons are about as important to you as your bitching and moaning is to us. 17:46, October 12, 2010 (UTC) And yet, here we are ... 17:47, October 12, 2010 (UTC)nunya Maybe it's just me, but when I got back from lunch, I opened my Steam library and it said that Borderlands was done downloading. Didn't say what it had downloaded, so I came here to check if 1.5 was out. Found this, and am now finishing my post.Furlock 18:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) With awkward business moves like this one, Gearbox seems to be on the fast train to "we pissed off all our faithful customers by releasing shoddy downloads( zombie, moxxi, and claptrap dlc's), no new weapons or gear, no new enemies (sans what 4 maybe 5 claptrap enemies((real claptraps not trapified))), huge new environments that dont take advantage of the space for some epic battles against hordes of enemies, and now we are going to start losing customers that are willing to buy our product" land. I have no problem paying for awesome dlc such as the genknoxx, why cant gearbox take this into consideration that Gen Knoxx was their shining glory moment in borderlands dlc history? They need to take their time when making dlc, invent all new manner of enemies, new weapons (legendary and pearlescent) new environments (complete with hordes upon hordes of enemies hell bent on your utter destruction) and best of all, a crap ton of new missions with their own rewards! I think perhaps they should just increase the damn lvl cap to 99 and call it a day. with out modding your character, and taking away the extreme modded gear. (constructs and tweaks are classified as legit according to the stuff i've built with gear calc, and then used it ingame. ) the extreme crap like stock weapons, and shields that have 2 billion points.... they take all the fun out of the game. Seriously GB, take your time (quality wise) when making dlc, dont just throw shit together then release. thats not good for business. Zombie island was fun...for a while. but after so many zombies, its like come on, something new for a change. Moxxis.........moxxis was the first joke dlc ever for borderlands...the only thing really useful is the bank, and i think its retarded that the max is 42. you cant get over 60 legit for your character, why not the bank? Gen knoxx....best borderlands dlc ever. period. Claptrap dlc? 2nd biggest waste of microsoft points ever. for borderlands anyways. those of us that play hardcore...like for hours and hours on end, will have finished the extra 20 missions in less than 6 hours, and with what? 6 extra backpack slots? 2 skill points? thats it. it was worthless without the lvl increase we had been goaded into believing was going to be part of the dlc that after we all downloaded GB said it wasnt there that they took it out because they didnt want to make people buy the gen knoxx dlc....again awkward on GB's part. my opinion on that is that those of us that buy the dlc, shouldnt have to wait for the (ahem....whiny little fuckers that dont wanna shell out said MS points for new dlc) to get the update for free. thats not cool. us hardcore Borderlands players that have all the dlc (which we all paid for) basically just got slapped in the balls by GB with this one. and i hope im not the only person here that thinks that isnt very damn cool. idk. my opinion. as i type this i find myself staring at my xbox and borderlands wondering if i should play it or not.ZomBiE 19:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) WHAT A BUNCH OF WHINY BITCHES! If you have any long-term memory left, you'll recall that GBX releases stuff in the evening on the release date! Also, GBX never set a firm date for release of the Patch! Go back and re-read/re-listen to every interview. They only say they will TRY! They set a firm date for the release of DLC4 and GOTY but never for the Patch! They always gave a qualifier, something about 'coordination' or 'testing' giving themselves wiggle room. -- MeMadeIt 19:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) @ZomBiE, yeah I don't like paragraphs either. I hate how they make what you're attempting to spit out easier to decipher. 19:46, October 12, 2010 (UTC) [[Forum:Flame On!|'Flame On?']] Update 10/12 - This is in final stages of QA right now. It appears to be close. "final stages of QA" pff.. so.. we'll see the patch sometime next week then? (above link was not posted by me, whoever did forgot to sign) TaSManiaC 20:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I think that most of the people can't enjoy the story of the dlcs and they just want new stuff thats like ordering a happy meal and insted of enjoying the meal they just ask what toy they got. so by that logic you're all little kids.....just my thoughts One shot hello 20:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) well in this case (in the case of the patch taking forever) it's like you order your happy meal (dlc 4) and all you get is a cardboard cutout of your food along with a pile stinking s*** instead of a toy, and then tell you that your food will be ready in october. TaSManiaC 20:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Two things that seem very sad: 1) The 2nd poster who SKIPPED his JOB waiting for a patch. I mean... it's a patch. Long awaited or not, it's not like a brand new game. I get the feeling he may not have that job much longer, heh heh. 2) That absurdly long paragraph about the game and how Gearbox is the Devil or something crazy like that. Clearly, it can't have been that bad, you bought all the DLCs and spent half a lifetime playing it. If you're obsessed, they probably did something right. And everybody? As a general rule, we never complain about a patch being delayed when it's honestly still being worked on. Only worry about the companies that like feel they '''have '''to meet abitrary deadlines, even if their is not finished. Heck, the day isn't even over - the patch isn't six months overdue or anything, sheesh. I'd rather have a patch that works, I'm just sayin'...Dreadgod 20:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC)